Hard Facts
by FreyReh
Summary: Pam shows Sookie something that changes everything about her feelings for a Viking vampire.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This will be a two, perhaps three-part story… enjoy!

Dis: I don't own True Blood

Title: Hard Facts

Summary: Pam shows Sookie something that changes everything about her feelings for a Viking vampire, post 2x01

Rated: M (lang, sex. sit)  
>Genre: RomanceAngst  
>Fandom: True Blood<br>Setting: Season 4  
>Pairing: ES

000000000000

Sookie Stackhouse wiped her brow as the last customer exited the bar. It'd been a busy night, something to keep her mind off of things that'd been revealed to her. She'd been gone a year, a whole dang year, and though everything looked the same, it really wasn't. After a nasty breakup with her boyfriend, Bill Compton, she'd run to be with who she thought to be her people. Boy was she ever wrong. The fairies ended up being a bunch of crazy, goblin looking creatures looking to kill her. She'd managed to escape, with the help of her grandfather, who had thought he'd been gone only hours instead of twenty years. Then again, Sookie had only been in the fae for barely twenty minutes, and a whole year had passed in her world.

In the year that passed, Jason had become a deputy and Sam had come in contact with some of his own kind. Sam was a shifter, and Sookie was happy for her boss that he found others to be around and to run with in the night under the moon and stars. Tara even came back for a reunion and the real shock had been finding out that her ex was now King of Louisiana. She wondered how long that would last, especially with Eric running Area 5. They didn't like one another, not one bit, and Sookie worried that Eric might do something to hurt Bill to gain that power.

Not that she cared. Bill had lied to her. Manipulated her and betrayed her in ways she never thought possible. He had been an errand boy for the ex-Queen, Sophie Anne, and got close to Sookie to find out what it was her secret was. He made her drink his blood so that he could keep track of her, and then drank hers not due to passion but to see if the hunch was right and if she was different. Bill insisted that in the end he loved her, but if he had loved her he'd of told her instead of keeping it a secret. He'd have done something to protect her.

Wiping furiously at watering eyes she pushed all those thoughts away as she helped Terry clean up. While he cleaned the grill she refilled any empty napkins, sugars, or ketchup bottles. Salt and pepper shakers were fine. Sam had manned the bar that night so Sookie did him the favor of cleaning the glasses and checking to see what bottles of alcohol needed to be replaced or ordered. He was now shut in his office, counting the money.

Together, Sookie and Terry stacked chairs and while she swept the floor he took out the trash. She waved him off when he asked her if she needed any more help.

"I'm fine. Go home to Arlene and your family," said Sookie. Though her whole body ached and her feet felt like a thousand pounds each, she could tell Terry was stressing over Arlene and sent him on his way. After mopping, Sookie hit all the lights save for the back one so that Sam could see his way around after leaving the office. Fishing for her keys, she'd almost made it to her yellow Honda before a breeze made her whip around. There, standing in a sheik pink suit, was Pam.

"Pam."

"Sookie." Pam looked irritated, but underneath it all she also looked a little worried. Sookie wondered what could cause the deadly vampire to worry, but didn't have to wonder long. The only thing Pam really cared about was herself… as well as her maker. "I need to talk to you."

"About Eric?" asked Sookie, leaning against her car.

"He doesn't know I'm here," she said before pulling out a slim USB drive. "Take this."

"What is it?" asked Sookie.

"Something you should see," said Pam. "Look, I don't like you. You're causing him pain and though you've proven yourself useful in the past he won't follow my advice and leave you be. If it were up to me I'd get rid of you myself."

"Gee, Pam, really feeling the love here," said Sookie, calmly reaching into her pocket where a silver necklace resided. Ever since being backstabbed by a vampire she loved, she kept it in her pocket, just to be safe.

"Then again," said Pam with a smirk. "I've never seen someone affect him in the way that you do. It's kind of fun, but lately… it hasn't been fun."

"What am I missing?" asked Sookie.

"Just look at the file," said Pam. "You DO have a computer, right?"

"No, but-"

Pam huffed. "Wait here."

"Wait-" But she was already gone. "Damn vampires, always expectin' me to wait on them."

But Sookie did wait, and five minutes later, Pam was back with a thin, silver laptop.

"Where did you get this?" asked Sookie suspiciously.

"Eric keeps many backups," said Pam. "You can have it. It's brand new."

"I don't want anything from Eric-"

"It's from ME," said Pam, eyes flashing. "And you WILL accept it."

"Fine!"

They stood there in an awkward silence before Pam straightened. "Eric is summoning me. Make sure to watch it TONIGHT and… choose your next course of action wisely."

Then Pam was gone, for good Sookie hoped, and before Pam could come back Sookie got into her car and left. Upon arriving at her newly renovated home, Sookie was beat. She drug her feet to the door, her new computer under her arm. After locking her door she flipped off the porch light and turned on the small entry one. Using that light she took off her shoes, tossed her purse on a chair, then went upstairs to her room. Stripping she took a fast shower to wash the smell of grease from her hair. Slipping on only a thin robe, she went to her bed and lay upon it.

She wanted to watch it in the morning, but her curiosity got the best of her. Slipping from the bed she got the USB drive. She flicked off the entry light and jogged up the stairs. Sliding onto her bed she turned on her new computer. After setting up the options like the computer user name and password, as well as accepting or declining some offers, she was able to plug in the USB drive. She opened the folder and double clicking on the only file available, Windows Media Player opened and shortly after started playing the file.

Pam and Eric were in Eric's office, the date and time on the bottom of the screen was familiar but she didn't connect the dots until Eric suddenly stood up, panting.

"NO!" he shouted, fangs elongating as he looked as Pam. "_Sookie_…"

"What is it?" asked Pam, sounding bored.

"I can't FEEL her, Pam," he said. "I… I must go."

It was the night she went into the fae. That's what this was. Why would Pam want her to see this?

A new clip appeared, the date showed the next night. Eric was pacing, barking orders into the phone.

"Check her home. AGAIN. See if that shifter Sam or that wolf Alcide knows anything. The humans are looking into it now that it's been twenty-four hours. The fat one, Officer Bellefluer thinks she got killed by vampires because of the company she kept…yes it took all of my power now to snap his neck…" He hung up and closed his eyes. "Sookie… where are you?"

It changed again. Eric was sitting at his desk. Sookie could see the bloodied tears he'd cried. Pam came in, carting a brunette female behind her.

"Master, you must feed."

"No."

"But-"

"I'M NOT HUNGRY!" he roared, making the brunette scream then faint. He snarled, curling his lip at Pam. "Get this trash out of my office."

"Eric," said Pam softly. "She isn't worth it-"

Eric cut Pam off, entrapping her throat with his hand, and if she had to breathe she'd have surely been suffocating. Instead, she stood there stock still, eyes wide.

"She is worth EVERYTHING."

"You love her," croaked Pam, making him let her go and turn away from her. Sookie couldn't see his face, but could see the tense set of his shoulders.

"I do not know."

"You need your strength," said Pam. "If she is in danger, you'll need to be strong to save her."

"Then get me a True Blood for I do not feel like catering to another woman right now."

"Yes Master."

Sookie looked down at the time bar and saw that the video was half way done. She bit her bottom lip, worried about what she might see next. A thundering crash made her jump and her wide eyes focused on the screen once more to see Eric trashing his office. He threw a computer at the wall, sparks flying from it. His desk was next, it was split in two by one kick. The roar that came from his lips was heart wrenching, but what was worse than that was seeing the old, Viking vampire fall to his knees and cry like he had the day Godric met the sun. Sookie brought her hands up to her mouth and gasped when seeing the raw pain on his face. Never would she have thought to see him crumble like this because of her.

"I shall find you… Until I know you are truly gone, I will look for you," he whispered.

It faded to black and Sookie brushed tears that had fallen off of her cheeks. Another image came forth, but this was Pam. Not Eric.

"Since you've returned he's gotten some of himself back. Unfortunately your inability to let him be anything to you other than a monster has him tormented. Sookie, I beg you…" Pam huffed, as if upset she had to ask a human for help. "Get off your high horse and give him a chance. At least be civil, for he's mourned your loss for quite some time. He is withdrawing, becoming reckless because of your constant denial of his request to be his."

That was the end. The screen was black and Sookie was shrouded in darkness. Sniffling she closed the laptop and placed it beside her bed before laying upon her side, contemplating what to do next. She'd seen his pain, saw how lost he'd been, how angry. He'd told her about Bill but… he'd also tricked her, many times. He'd lied to her and kept her clueless to his plans when it came to Russell. After that passionate kiss that'd awakened her desire to him, she had thought to have made a connection…

_ "If I meet the true death without even having kissed you Sookie Stackhouse, it would be my biggest regret."_

Then came the chaining, and later letting Russell have a taste of her…Then again he's had her blood and he hasn't revealed her secret to anyone. Pam knew as well and even she didn't tell anyone about seeing what she could do. Sookie was certain it was because of Eric's orders that Pam didn't snitch on her.

_"You're blood…it tastes like freedom Sookie. Like sunshine in a pretty blonde bottle."_

That is what she worried about. She had thought he only wanted her because of her blood and now? Now she wasn't so sure.

"Ugh!" She lay flat on her back, looking up at the ceiling. "What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

All this proved was that he missed her when she was gone, but could she ever trust him wholly? She'd, technically, just broke up with Bill a while ago, how could she just go from one vampire to another? Did she still love Bill? Yes, but never will she feel for him like she did before his betrayal. Did she love Eric? No, but there were feelings there. Mostly ones of lust, but at times she'd seen sides of him that usually remained hidden. If she took this step, would he be able to trust her and treat her as an equal? It was something she'd definitely demand of him.

All these thoughts started to weigh heavily on her and that along with the tiredness she'd felt before after shift had her closing her eyes and falling asleep…

000000000000000

**TBC…**

Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone for the lovely reviews! I didn't expect that many for one chapter! I'm apologizing now for taking so long in updating I've been busy with school, work, as well as student teaching. I've also been sick and trying to get my muse in gear! I'm hoping now that some of my larger projects are out of the way, that I'll have time to do more writing.

Dis: Don't own TB  
>Pairing: SookieEric

000000

Sookie was awakened by the glare of the sun through her window. Groaning, she turned to her side, back to the sun as she burrowed her head further into the pillow. Usually she was ready to hop out of bed to start her day but now? She just wanted to hide under the covers and avoid the predicament she was currently in. Even during sleep she dreamt of Eric. It wasn't the lusty, blood boiling, want to get with the sex kind of dream that the blood bond usually created. This time? She dreamed of a tormented Eric, trashing his office, blood tears in his eyes as he cried out her name.

"Fuck," she cursed, hitting her pillow. She wasn't a curser, unless the situation was right, and the situation was totally right. "What am I gunna do?"

It was times like this she missed her Gran. She wished she could go downstairs, pour a mug of coffee, and pour her problems out to her grandmother. Closing her eyes it didn't take much to force her body to return to slumber. She didn't dream and was truly oblivious to the world around her until waking later. She yawned deeply and stretched her body while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Glancing at the clock, it read a little after one in the afternoon and she groaned. She'd practically slept her whole day off away!

Rolling out of bed she padded her way to the bathroom. When done she pulled her hair up into a ponytail, too lazy to change from her sleeping attire, and headed down the stairs. Her hand trailed down the new railing while her feet slid comfortably over the new floor. She had to admit, the work Eric did on the house was great. He managed to keep her favorite things and add others that matched. The kitchen was updated, including the coffeemaker, and she quickly added the grounds into the machine and just turned it on when there was a knock on her door.

Curious, Sookie walked quickly to answer, and standing on the other side was Arlene holding her son. Opening the door, Sookie gave her a bright smile.

"Hey."

"Don't you know how to answer a phone?" snapped Arlene, making Sookie balk slightly.

"I'm sorry. I was tired and I must've slept through it."

"Well I'm happy some of us have the luxury to sleep in," said Arlene, bounding her baby and patting his bottom. Then thinking: "Damn kids waking me up at the butt-crack of dawn to watch cartoons."

"Is everything okay?" asked Sookie, making Arlene deflate.

"I'm sorry, Sookie," she said. "With the baby and the kids and Terry acting a little nuttier than usual its been stressful. I was on my way out to Andy's when Sam called asking for me to check on you because you weren't answering your phone. He'd of come but he had deliverymen coming. Holly called in and he wanted to know if it'd be okay to work the evening shift again?"

"Oh! Yeah I'll call him right away and tell him I can do it," said Sookie. "I need the hours."

"Okay then," said Arlene. "See you tonight." "What a wasted trip, he could've just called again…"

Sookie was more than happy to work. Work meant that she was going to keep herself busy blocking out thoughts of others, therefore not having time to mill over hers. So she poured her coffee, made herself some breakfast, then grabbed a book and headed outside after calling Sam. It wasn't too chilly, but she still kept her pajama shorts and t-shirt on instead of oiling up and putting on a bikini. She did her best to read, but instead all she could think about was Eric.

Closing her eyes she rested her back against one of the many large trees in her yard and sighed. She felt comforted by the feel of the sun on her skin, her inner fairy thanking her for it.

"I can't trust him. That's what's holding me back. It's too soon after Bill and… he's done nothing that has made me even remotely comfortable around him. I'm attracted to him but that… isn't enough…"

Making a sound of frustration in the back of her throat, Sookie got up from her spot, and headed into the house to get ready for her shift. Perhaps later, she'd be able to think about someone other than Eric.

00000000

"Oh for the love of-_really_?"

There, standing by her car after a horrendous shift, was Eric. He looked at ease leaning against the yellow hunk of junk, arms and ankles crossed, but Sookie could tell something was bothering him. Perhaps it was the blood bond that they had that enabled her to pick up on the underlying irritation, anger, and… fear?

"Sookie," he said, his voice silky smooth. "Rough night?"

"You have no idea," she said, running a tired hand through her hair. She saw him inhale deeply though his nose then make a face.

"You smell of pickles."

"Well that's because I got a whole jar dumped on me," she said. "That was the LEAST of my problems tonight. We had a couple skimp out on their tab, my tips were horrible, and a group of men thought that my butt was public property and couldn't keep their hands off of it."

"Who are these men," growled Eric, fangs dropping. "I will teach them to keep their hands off of what's _mine_."

"Eric! I'm not…" Sookie deflated. "Whatever. I'm tired and want to go home."

"We need to talk," said Eric.

"Eric… Not now. Please? I can barely stand and-HEY!" He had her purse and was currently digging in it. Soon she heard the metallic jingle of her keys and he handed her back her purse. "Give me my keys!"

"I will drive you home," he said.

"No."

"Yes."

"NO," she said with finality.

"Yes," he said simply, opening her driver side door and climbing in. She stamped her foot and made a sound of irritation in the back of her throat before stomping around the hood of her car and entering the passenger side, closing the door with enough force to slightly rock the vehicle. "I do not know how you manage to drive this death trap."

"It's not like I have the money to buy a new one."

"I will-"

"NO. Eric! You can't just BUY me things!"

"Most women wouldn't say no to a man who offered to buy them something."

"Well I'm not MOST women," countered Sookie, making Eric smirk before starting the car.

"That I know," he said, putting the car into gear, frowning when the vehicle made a sputtering noise before it went forward.

Sookie snuck a glance in his direction. His jaw was set and she knew he was doing his best to not white-knuckle her steering wheel and bend it. Though she was tired, a part of her was curious as to what was bothering him so much. Soon, they were parked in her yard but neither of them moved as he cut the engine, sitting in silence as the cicadas buzzed in her yard.

"I know Pam gave you that video footage."

Sookie's large eyes met his deep blue.

"Eric…"

"I wish for you to forget what was on that tape. I… wasn't in my right mind." He cleared his throat, uncomfortable with the situation, and moved his gaze to the windshield instead of her. "Pam has been reprimanded for interfering. I will let you know I had no intention of you EVER seeing that."

"Eric…"

"I will leave you be," he said, quickly exiting the car, and Sookie scrambled for the handle on her door.

"Dang it Eric Northman, hold on a second!" she yelled, opening her door and hurrying out. She jogged around her car to stand by him. "You can't keep doing this!"

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked, towering over her. "I was just informing you that I was aware of Pam's schemes and that I had no dealing with it-"

"I knew you had no part of it. I knew you wouldn't want me to see this side of you, and that is what irks me!"

"I… do not understand."

"Why do you hide yourself away from me?" she asked softly and once again his gaze was caught in hers. "Its because of that, that I find myself unable to trust you, because I feel like I don't know the REAL you."

"You know the real me," he said, towering over her, making her take a small step back. His eyes flashed before his large hands gripped her hips, fingertips slightly digging into her flesh. "I'm dangerous, untrustworthy, and could kill you in an instant…"

"THIS is why I can't stand you!" she shouted, trying to push him away, but he only pulled her in closer. His nose trailed in her hair and she did her best to ignore the fact that her body was softening and that a single nose brush could have her feel needy.

"This is why you can't stand to be away from me," he purred, hands transitioning from her hips up her shirt so that his bare hands were touching the skin of her back. "You revel the fact that you have a monster like me ready to bow down to your every wish and command."

"No," Sookie whispered. "I don't."

"Then stop me from kissing you," he whispered.

Sookie struggled slightly but Eric wasn't fooled. He and she both knew that if she really felt the need to, she could scream at him to leave her alone or even blast him with her fairy powers. She didn't. She let him cage her in his arms and she tilted her head up slightly as he bent down and captured her lips with his own. His flesh was cool against her heated lips and he moaned at the contact. Tongues met, dueling as his palms slid over the skin of her back while her hands bunched the fabric at the front of his shirt. All too soon the kiss was broken and Sookie was gasping for air while Eric studied her.

"I do want you to be mine," he said calmly, fingertips now brushing over her flushed cheeks. "The day you agree will be the happiest I've had in hundreds of years."

He took a step back and Sookie instantly missed his touch.

"Until that day comes… I will be waiting."

Then he was gone, leaving and very confused and horny Sookie behind, wondering just what the hell Eric Northman was planning.

.

.

.

Two days later, she is driving home for work, pondering a trip to Fangtasia to confront him, when she finds him running down the side of the road…

.

.

**END?**


End file.
